Back to Square one
by xjustalittlegurlx
Summary: Why are they mad at each other? Troy chases Gabriella to NYU, but is Gabi pushing everyone she knows away? Are they back to square one? Trailer up! Please Review, I appreciate them very much!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story/fanfic; I have had little experience of writing stories. I have written one before but I left it because I wasn't feeling it. **

**Here is a new story and this 'ship or pair' will always be perfect no matter what! *insert laughing crying emoji here***

**Hope you guys like it and hopefully I will not leave it! (I will not leave it! Promise)**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own high school music, but the plot and additional characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Troy and Gabriella together in Troy's living room<strong>

"_Troy, I have to go"_

**Gabriella cries and makes and looks at Troy, one more time and goes.**

_Troy tries to go after her_

"_Gabriella! Please, don't go…" _

**Troy is in his bedroom looking at the picture of him and Gabriella at Lava Springs.**

"_Son, if it was meant to be, she'll come back." _

"_No dad, I ruined it and now she's gone..."_

**Gabriella in her room crying**

"_Mom, I want to go to New York."_

"_Seems like a good time to tell you this…"_

**They once reunite again in the park**

"_Troy I'm going to New York."_

**Troy storms out and hides himself in his bedroom**

"_This is my entire fault"_

**Little did she know that Troy's college is right there, in NYU?**

"_Troy stay the fuck away from me!"_

"_Gabriella, I'm falling for you"_

"_And we're in the same place as before Troy! Just go away! You go back to your life and I'll do the same! Is that simple enough?"_

"_No it isn't…"_

**Gabriella storms out to her dorm while Troy does the same…**

_To add on Gabriella's shoulders, her roommate? Well she's a bitch._

"_You do your thing and I'll do mine. Don't take any of my stuff and don't invite anyone in our dorm without me knowing but looking at you? You won't invite anyone over. Also just don't talk to me don't say anything just… ugh!"_

**Every night, Gabriella holds a locket and cries herself to sleep**

"_I've pushed everyone away… I'm where I've started… Square one"_

_Will Gabriella let Troy back in?_

_Would she make any friends?_

_Is anyone there?_

_Is she at Square one?_

_Find out in Square One..._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I wasn't sure about the trailer! Sorry for my grammar and spellings and stuff! I'm Asian English is not my first language! But I am always here to listenread any improvements! Just not hate… Bish please… Jokes! I kind of made the plot on the spot so if it isn't good or any changes? Please let me know! This story is for all for us and I don't want to write a story that everyone doesn't like! Chapter one will be up soon maybe tomorrow? I will try to upload every week on a Saturday! I will also inform you if I go somewhere on that Saturday, I'll probably upload everyday at the beginning but then after that every week! I know I know it's confusing but just go with the flow and you'll understand! *insert laughing emoji… again***


	2. Let's sort everything with flashbacks

**Hey guys! Updated again because it's Friday and why not? Umm if the chapters are a bit bad that's because I have made these on the spot, bad I know but nevertheless it should make sense while I go on.**

**May have swear words! That's why it is rated T!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM and never will so can I stop disclaiming it? *laughing face emoji***

Gabi's POV

Ugh why does Troy have to be such a di… okay so you're wondering why am I so mad at Troy? Let's just say he lied to me. I gave him my trust and he just broke it. *clicks fingers* just like that. Let's have a thing called a flash back…

_Flashback_

_So we're sitting in his living room_

"_So how have you been?" I asked while twirling my hair._

"_Ella, we saw each other just yesterday, don't be so clingy" Troy chuckled._

"_What to do you mean?" I kind of knew he was joking but a part of his voice felt like there was some truth into that._

"_Well Ella, we saw each other yesterday and you ask me like how have you been like we haven't seen each other in weeks or days!" Troy said a bit annoyed._

"_Okay, I just wanted to know because no-one's was really talking…" I said really quiet till the end._

_Unfortunately Troy heard that. Fuck it. _

"_It's a movie Gabriella! You can't talk very much or else you miss the good parts!" Troy shouted._

_Oh did I tell you? We were watching Taken 2, the second film of Taken. _

_I grabbed the remote and switched the TV/movie off, "Troy it was Taken 2! We've watched it like 10 times already! Have you even asked me what I wanted to watch!? No? Okay. No-one was making conversation, so I tried starting one up! It was a very simple question, which you could have answered very simple!" I shouted back._

_Silence._

"_Gabriella…" Oh no he said my full name, that ain't good._

"_Gabriella, I just wanted to watch. So please in the nicest way, stop talking." He said gently and quietly._

"_Troy, you've never shouted at me like that before, you've never been into a movie so bad… is there something wrong?" I knew there was. I know there is._

"_Gabriella!" He said it again._

"_I think it's best if you leave… Like now." Troy pointed the door._

"_Is it because I ruined your movie?" I asked so sadly. _

"_No baby, it's just that… I need time alone." He replied ever so sweetly._

_He went from shouting to baby to needing time alone? Bish please something smells fishy._

"_Time alone? Alright… text me at least?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes._

_He kissed my forehead, can't babe, limits gone and before you ask, wifi's gonna be gone for a while too." He knew what I was going to say._

"_Bye Troy." I kissed him on the cheek._

Okay. Yes it doesn't explain why I'm in a fight with him but remember he said I was being clingy? Well that stuck in my whole mind and the part he said I need time alone? Why? Ugh. Life in a relationship sucks.

_Troy's POV_

I feel so guilty right now it's unbelievable. I've lied to Ella; she's so mad right now. I tried so hard to explain. So hard to say sorry. Want to hear how it went? Flashback roll!

_Flashback…_

_Why did I just do that? I thought._

"_Hey baby…" My ex-girlfriend, Brooklyn _

"_Hey El… You're not Ella!" Basically I screamed_

"_Yeah I'm not. Remember last night? Guess you don't." breathing out of breath. _

_Okay stop right there! It was not THAT! I'm sure it wasn't that! I was simply jogging. I thought it was Ella and it wasn't._

_We sat down on the park bench._

"_What. Did. We. Do. Last. Night." I asked very slowly._

"_You went to a party, you know the mega ones? Started getting drunk and when you was, kissed me!" Brooklyn said._

"_No no, I didn't" Getting very panicked. _

"_That's not even the best part. You went all around kissing strangers and telling everyone that you and I kissed!"_

"_No no HELL NO! That's bull and you know it." I shouted very loud but oh well. _

"_I'm sorry lav but it's true! Now, Gabriella might know this…" She started off._

"_What do you mean? She will never know about it!" I said but then realizing… _

"_Blackmail you douche bag! You have to…" she said, thinking of something._

"_I got it! You have to come to my house every day after school, doing my homework oh and breaking up with Gabriella."She said mischievously._

"_WHAT? I can do the homework part, but I might as well tell Ella about last night!" I screamed._

"_Okay, okay, do everything else that I said but cut out the breaking up part. Instead when I call you, you have to blow off your plans and come hang out with me!"She said delightfully_

_That bitch._

"_Alright, just make sure to tell everyone that I 'kissed' it was a misunderstanding and that they were drunk" I said stern and firmly. _

"_Alright Troysies! Oh and are you trying out that new play that Ms. Darbus is doing?" She asked innocently but we all know she wasn't really._

"_I'll think about it." I told her politely._

"_Bye!" Then she kissed me on the cheek and jogged away._

_Flash back ends._

Okay, I didn't say why she's still mad at me but does that have a little idea? I hope it does. I just want her to know I wasn't really in love, I was just acting! I regret a lot of things but this must be one of the biggest regrets. I should've told her.

_Gabi's POV_

Why Troy? Why'd you have to lie? I understand you being drunk but when you do it again and you're sober? That's when it stops. I don't want you to see another flashback, but I got to explain it somehow, might be very long.

_Flashback_

_Every time Troy and I was hanging out or out somewhere, an 'unexpected call' would appear, but the thing is that 'unexpected call' became more and more 'expected.' Here are some examples…_

_In the middle of talking on the park bench…_

"_Hey Troy, are we going to the audition? I mean like everyone wants…" I get interrupted by a 'call' _

"_Sorry Ella got to take this! I'll text you when I get my limits back!" He said while looking at the contact._

_Off he went._

_On a date…_

"_Babe lets skip right into dessert." He said like he was in a rush. Why would he schedule a date when he was clearly busy? I don't know._

"_Why? I haven't eaten since breakfast and only had in between snacks throughout the day! I was waiting for this since last week! Why babe why?" I shouted but not too loud that everyone could hear us._

_*phone rings*_

"_Here's my card, order whatever you want, hand it to me tomorrow." He said quickly and kissed my forehead._

_I felt so embarrassed being on my own, I was looking all glam up and he just left me. I ran out crying, got onto a taxi and went home that day._

_I realized I got to talk to Troy, with his phone off._

_Troy's house._

_I knocked on the door and Mrs. Bolton, Lucille, let me in._

"_Gabriella darling, Troy will be down in a minute." She said very sweetly._

"_Ella, what are you doing here?" Troy said while going down the stairs with his hair slightly wet. _

"_We need to talk, and I'm going to need your phone." I said seriously._

"_You're not breaking up with me right?" he joked._

"_Depends. Now please turn off or give me your phone." I said still serious._

_He turned off and gave me his phone._

"_Now, what do you want to talk about?" He said casually._

"_Troy, be ready for this rant. Why do you always leave with a phone call? Every time we're hanging out or if we're on a date, there's a phone call. Obviously it's not your family! Or Chad or anybody else! Is it college? Why is it so important that you have to go and leave me? I go home and cry on my bed thinking what have I done wrong? I don't even want to talk to Sharpay, my best friend since forever! Look what have I done?" I yelled almost crying. Almost._

_Troy sighed._

"_Look, Gabriella, its college. I'm going to U of A!" he excitedly screamed._

"_Oh my god Troy! That's amazing!" I said and immediately hugged him but parts of me thought there's something else!_

"_Hey Troy? Are we going to audition for the play? Everyone wants us to." I said gently, while hugging him. _

_He broke out of the hug and looked into my eyes and said, "Do you want to? Don't let anyone pressure you do to something if you don't want to."_

"_I do want to, I want to gain my confidence, and it'll be great when I go college…" I sighed near the end. You see I was going to Stanford. Thousands of miles away from Troy._

"_Let's go to Kelsi first thing at school tomorrow and rehearse our song for it._

Yes that still doesn't mean anything but trust me, all the drama start at the audition! All because of Brooklyn. I'm so mad at her but its Troy. He couldn't stop his lust for Brooklyn, but stopped loving me… or so I thought.

**I know I said Friday at the top but I got tired last night so yes. Wow. 6 pages! That's the longest I have ever written! I'm sorry for the flashback I just need to sort everything out. It might take 2 or 3 chapters to stop the flash backs but you know what happened so or so not. I know I didn't mention anything about Chad and Sharpay and everyone else; I didn't want Sharpay to be the ex because I don't like the idea. And when Troy said he was going to U of A? That was a lie. Thank you for reading! Updating next week or now. R&R x**

**~xjustalittlegurlx~**


	3. Flashbacks

**Heyy I'm updating, again. I don't get many reviews but it'll grow, it just takes time. ;) But when I look at the view! Woah! 168 people have read it, to you maybe that's not a lot but to me! Woah! 168 people! On my other story, I got 10,901 last times I checked! The other story was on my last account; I just didn't continue that one. **** Anyway, the story! I think it's best to do this in Gabi's POV all the way through now.**

**Disclaim: You already know!**

* * *

><p>Alright, so I didn't get the chance to tell you the rest of the story or flashback. This is the important one though.<p>

_Continuing from the flashback…_

_Auditions_

"_Troy, I think we've got it!"I said so excited._

"_Yeah I think so to." Troy kissed my forehead, while putting his arm on my waist._

_Ms. Darbus read from her sheet thing and called out, mine and Troy's name._

"_Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!" She shouted._

_*Kelsi starts playing*_

_Troy_

_**Gabriella**_

_Both_

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,_

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar,_

_And we don't know how,_

_How we got into this mad situation,_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,_

_**He needs me now but I can't seem to find the time,**_

_**I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,**_

_**And we don't know how,**_

_**How we got into this mess**_

_**Is it a God's test?**_

_**Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,**_

_**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard**_

_**But we're gonna start by**_

_**Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,**_

_**[Clean version:] Sit talking up all night,**_

_**[Explicit version:] Shit talking up all night,**_

_**Saying things we haven't for a while**_

_**A while, yeah,**_

_**We're smiling but we're close to tears,**_

_**Even after all these years,**_

_**We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time**_

_**[X3:]**_

_She's in line at the DOLE_

_With her head held high (high)_

_While I just lost my job but_

_Didn't lose my pride_

_**But we both know how,**_

_**How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,**_

_**When you pick yourself up,**_

_**You get kicked to the dirt,**_

_**Trying to make it work but,**_

_**Man, these times are hard,**_

_But we're gonna start by_

_Sit talking up all night,_

_Doing things we haven't for a while,_

_A while yeah,_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time._

_Ooooo_

_[X3]_

_Yeah..._

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_

_Sit talking up all night, [Saying things we haven't for a while,_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

_Even after all these years,_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

_Ooooo, yeah, for the first time_

_Ooooo, oh, for the first time,_

_Yeah for the first time,_

_(Just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time)_

_Oh these times are hard,_

_Yeah, they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

"_Brava, Brava!" Ms. Darbus said very proudly while clapping, "You two never let us down!"_

"_Brooklyn Brown!" Ms. Darbus shouted._

_Troy and I, we were very shocked not trying to sound a bit, you know. We just sat and the back and watched._

_**Brooklyn**_

_**If you want it, take it**_

_**I should've said it before**_

_**Tried to hide it, fake it**_

_**I can't pretend anymore**_

_**I only wanna die alive**_

_**Never by the hands of a broken heart**_

_**Don't wanna hear you lie tonight**_

_**Now that I've become who I really am…**_

"_Wow! Brooklyn, that was amazing! You really proved your vocal strength!" Ms. Darbus said, still very shocked._

"_Okay everyone, we'll be back with the cast!" Ms. Darbus yelled so everyone there could hear her._

_Troy and I were just talking, you know just casual then, Brooklyn interrupted us._

"_Hey Troysies! Gabriel."She glared at me. I didn't care, I hated her. She whispered something to Troy; I didn't quite hear what she said._

"_Sorry, Ella I'm going to the toilets, tell me if we go through." Off he went._

"_That reminds me, I got to change, you know." She winked at me and went. I knew what she meant but ugh, now I'm on my own._

_Few minutes later…_

_Troy and Brooklyn came back at the similar time, but not together. Thank God._

"_Everyone! We have thought about this decision. It was one of the hardest decisions that I have made. The obvious lead role for the boy is Troy Bolton!" Ms. Darbus shouted. Everyone clapped, some even cheered!_

"_Settle down, settle down. The lead for the girl is Brooklyn Brown!" That. I was not expecting. I was so sure I was going to get it. The worst part was she was Troy's ex. That is a never good sign, but I trust Troy._

_When everyone else left, I asked Ms. Darbus about why I didn't get it. I know that sounds so selfish or something like that, but I did give 101% and I really wanted to perform and get my confidence so high, ready for college._

"_Because Miss Montez, this play isn't for just anyone, it's for the people for the strong vocals and I know you do have the vocals, I just thought to give it to someone else for a chance. You can still be the understudy though." She said, caringly. I couldn't really answer back since she is a teacher, so I just nodded my head and walked away in disappointment._

_Back in my back garden._

"_Ella, I'm so sorry, just says something and I won't do it." He said, very sincere. _

"_No, Troy you can still do the play, I'm the understudy anyway, I won't do anything to hurt her but I just wish I was up there performing." I didn't really want him to do the play but he should because YOLO, sigh._

"_No I just wanted to do it because you're doing it! That sounded weird but you know what I meant, I only auditioned for you. There's no point of me doing it anyway. It won't matter for my college application." He said casually and shrugged._

"_I thought you were already accepted in U of A?" I questioned._

"_I am…" He's stalling I know it. _

"_Troy?" I pressured him to tell me._

"_Okay, I'm not in… yet. I mean, they know me, they know how I play. It's my all dad ever dreamed for me." He said quietly._

"_Troy, do you want to do basketball? Play in the NBA?" I asked._

"_I don't know what I want. I know I want to be with you." Troy smirked._

"_Shut up, that was so cheesy" I laughed, while pushing his shoulder away._

"_I know, but it's also so true" Troy chuckled._

"_I'm going to miss this so much" I cuddled near his neck._

"_I know, me too." He hugged me._

_We looked in each other's eyes, the gaze that we had, it's not something every couple has, I love him and he loves me. He leaned in, and kissed me. It wasn't a make out or a peck, it was a kiss filled with love._

"_Definitely, gonna miss that too" Troy joked, but it was true. I was going to miss that too._

_Troy still had to blow our plans because of that 'unexpected expected phone call' but the thing that made me a bit more suspicious is it's only when Troy an I have plans, not with Chad or Zeke or Jason! Was someone watching us? I was used to it anyway._

_Rehearsals_

"_Okay stop! Brooklyn you don't just kiss him! You look at him have a moment, then lean in. start again!" Ms. Darbus was yelling now. Brooklyn has now kissed Troy like 5 times and surprisingly he kind of kissed back, not yes! Just a little bit back. I felt so hurt, betrayed, so many emotions all at once. I couldn't do anything since he didn't know; I was going to surprise him, now I just ran out crying and called Sharpay._

"_Sharpay, can you come and pick me up." I tried to say, between through the sniffles._

"_Okay Gabi, where do you want me to pick you up? It's already 5 where could you be?" Sharpay thought._

"_At the schools theatre. I'll tell you everything but pick me up, please." Trying so hard, not to sound like I've been crying._

"_Alright I'll be there in 5." Guessing Sharpay went as fast as she could._

_I was waiting for Sharpay but then, the hurter (Troy) went pass. Why? This is going just shiz._

"_Ella, what are you doing here? It's raining and you're soaked." Hurter said._

"_Go away. I'm waiting for Sharpay." I said quietly. Yes it was raining, and I was soaked but I didn't care. Hopefully Sharpay takes me home and she's got this human dryer thing somewhere in her house, it's amazing! Or we could go into her Jacuzzi and we could talk there! I just need some peace for once._

"_Ella, talk to me. Why are you in a mood?" Troy got out of his car and handed me an extra jacket._

"_Go away!" I shouted, standing up and pushing his jacket away. "You hurt me, betrayed me, cheated on me please go away." I said under my breath. Luckily the rain got heavier so he couldn't hear me. Hopefully._

"_What?" Troy questioned. Before I could answer. "Honk Honk" thank you Sharpay!_

"_Gabi, come on!" Sharpay yelled, as I ran to her car. She handed me towels before I could enter the car. Seriously Sharpay? Is what I thought._

_Off we drove, leaving hurter confused. _

_In Sharpay's Jacuzzi_

"_So what's going on with you and Troyboy?" Sharpay asked._

"_Hurter actually" I corrected, "It's just that, I was going to surprise him after auditions, but you know the kissing scene yeah? I saw something like lust or love in his eyes when he looked at Brooklyn. I felt so betrayed! It broke my trust for him." I explained, leaving Sharpay shocked._

"_What?!" Sharpay screamed._

"_Yeah, I'm not explaining that again. Then after I called you, luckily it was raining so it didn't look like I was crying, but I was, he saw me and tried to give me his extra jacket. I refused and he asked was wrong, I said go away. I just said that to everything he asked. Before he could say anything, you came and it was that moment like, 'saved by the bell.' But really it was 'saved by the bestie'". I smiled at the end._

"_Awwe hun!" She playfully tapped my shoulder, "girl, it's Friday, have a sleepover and let's go shopping tomorrow!" she said excitedly._

"_I'd love to, but I think I might need to solve problems with Hurter." I said, a bit unsure. I didn't want to stir up drama; especially it's only a month till we're out of school!_

"_Gurl, do what you need to do, but I'll always be here for you! With ice cream, chick flick and this Jacuzzi! Even though I'm in Julliard and you're in Stanford, communication is the key!" Wait, she said what now?_

"_You're in Julliard?" I asked so excited for her._

"_Did I slip that out? And yes!" She excitedly screamed._

"_Oh my gosh, Sharpay! I'm so happy for you!" I excitedly screamed too I mean why not?_

_Sharpay and I just talked about our future and stuff, I can't believe that'll be gone in a month! I mean we have the holidays but I have to go a week early and ugh so much stuff and so little time!_

_Little did I know that a letter could change it all?_

_Next week at school. Final rehearsals…_

"_Ella, you've been ignoring me for the last week. I've been trying to find you everywhere!" He shouted across the hallway._

_I tried to run away from him as far as possible, of course as an athlete, he caught up with me. I gave up and stopped and looked into his blue, ocean eyes, stop Gabriella, he cheated on you, kind of._

"_What Troy?" I asked, annoyed._

"_You've been ignoring me, not replying to my messages, not answering the calls, been out of the house. What is wrong?" He asked as he too was annoyed._

"_YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG? THE FACT THAT YOU'VE BEEN BLOWING OFF PLANS FOR A FUCKING PHONE CALL, THE FACT THAT THAT YOU KISSED BACK YOU EX BROOKLYN, THAT FACT THAT YOU LIED TO ME WHEN YOU GO INTO U OF A! TROY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! YOU SAY YOU WANT ME, but you really don't, you want freedom." I shouted, near the end I wanted to cry so bad, but let's listen what hurter needs to say, make me cry even more._

"_Gabriella, I want you, I don't want to make you cry. I don't want you crying over me. But I guess you already did last night and at school. I know you see. I can't tell you the truth, you'll hate me, and you won't talk to me. You would want to cut me out of your life forever. I don't want that." He said, surprisingly calm._

"_Troy, just tell me the truth. I won't be mad of what you did. I'll be mad of what the story behind it was. Either way I'll be mad, but in time, it'll just be a bad memory in the past. You know what the consequences was, why did you do it?" Trying to keep my nerves down._

"_Alright, let's sit down. That night, when we were fighting over you about you being clingy, I was frustrated. Grades at school weren't looking good. I got drunk at a mega party and started kissing girls; I couldn't control what I did. Then I made out with Brooklyn Brown and started telling everyone there. Luckily everyone was drunk. I found this out by Brooklyn herself when I was jogging. She blackmailed me and said if you don't blow your plans every time I call you, I'll tell Gabriella. So yeah. That is the truth." Hurter explained. This story just broke my heart into a million of pieces. _

"_I get it you were drunk, I don't want to be those girlfriends that say, 'you could have told the truth' but I know how hard that is and you were just protecting me but that doesn't explain on stage when you kissed back." Still mad at him, not gonna let him go that easily._

"_Oh yeah, that." Rubbing his neck. I knew him, that's a sign of lying, for an actor he isn't very good at hiding stuff._

"_I can't believe you. You were sober and you liked it?" Here come the tears._

"_No, it was acting Gabriella! Acting, where you pretend stuff happens!" He yelled, fortunately no-one much was around._

"_I know Troy, but you could have done it the first and last time. You kissed her back all the time! All the 5 friken time! I'm sorry Troy but I'm going now." I ran off crying. Troy was doing the play right there at the moment. I missed it. I couldn't bear it._

_End of flash back_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it everyone for today! God it was a long chapter! I just needed to end the flash back once and for all. Oh my god my hands hurt from typing. 9 pages! It takes long because I want you guys to have a long chapter, so you don't have to like scroll down once an it's done. Please R&amp;R any questions? PM me or put in the review and I'll PM you! Tank you everyone!<strong>


	4. Little by little

**Hey! Okay guys, updating again! This will be a short chapter sorry! Long chapter on Friday, I'm out this Saturday with my bestiez! So I read my last chapter and the grammar there was horrible! But that is what Microsoft has to say -_- Some shout outs for following me! And the 2 reviews!**

**30FallingSirens**

**WSHBR8227**

**namelessjen**

**Beuty6 **

**XNottellingx**

**Thank you guys!**

**Disclaim: Yeah bishes I don't own high school musical or the songs that I used in the last chapter, "Ariana's Break Free." "The Script, For the first time" If you guys were wondering.**

* * *

><p>So now you know the background story. I missed Troy's play. I cried all night and didn't go to school on Monday. Sharpay was texting me like crazy when I turned on my phone for the first time in 3 days, I texted her all the details and she replied, "what happened to sisters before misters?" Seriously Sharpay? I know we've been best friends since Kindergarten but I'm hurting like crazy and you text that? I turned off my phone before crazy drama happens.<p>

"Gabi? Please come down! It's your favourite!" My mom shouted. It was sushi! Yum!

My mom has been going to these meetings like crazy, I don't know why. I mean I tell my mom everything but she hasn't been here, hasn't been here for me. Maybe at the table, I'll tell her. Maybe.

I went down for the first time. Yes I might have not had dinner for ages with my mom. I just had a few snacks here and there. She gave me money when she was out but it didn't feel the same. I only went down today because there was sushi!

I sat down, so did my mother.

"So Gabi… How's life?" My mom asked.

"Not really looking good mom. I feel like my friends are drifting away." I was honest with her. She is my mom.

"Gabi, tell me, what happened? I feel like a really bad mother, just leaving you in the house at the worst times possible!" She felt really sorry for me.

"Mom please! You've been a really good mother! You raised me on your own after dad… you know, but I know you wanted more kids but you provided everything I needed. Gave me love and discipline. Thank you mom. I love you!" I said proudly.

"Awwe sweet! But don't avoid the subject. What really happened?" She knew me too well!

I explained everything to her.

"Sweet, no matter how life is, if it is fate, it will do its work. Right now, you can't avoid everything for now, fix the problems you can and forget the past. 5 seconds ago was the past! See you can't waste life. You can't waste the good times. Gabriella, sweet, please do what you have to do, and I will support you're decision." She said so kind and caring, like a mother would do.

"Thank you mom! For everything really!" I got up my seat and ran up to her and hugged her! She always knew what to do. I nearly had tears coming up my eyes.

"Now, sit down and eat your sushi!" She scowled at me but more of a joking way.

* * *

><p>Next day.<p>

Let's survive this. I don't want to be here. Not because of the work, that shiz is too easy but because of the drama. Sharpay, I don't even know if we're still friends. And Troy? I thought he was the One, but I'm beginning to doubt it. Let's just fix the problems with Sharpay.

"Sharpay!" I shouted. She was down the hallway, just going to lunch, and then she turned around.

She looked annoyed. "What? Gabriella, I need to get my lunch and you're being in the way." Yeah, she was mad at me.

"We need to talk. Please?" I asked everything was falling apart.

"I need to get my lunch. Meet me at the drama theatre." She said stern. I nodded and went away.

I went to the balcony, to get some air. I didn't have lunch, wasn't hungry. I looked at the time.

"Oh shiz, Sharpay!" I quickly ran down the stairs to get to the drama theatre.

"There you are, now talk." Okay Sharpay was quick, get to the point.

"Sharpay. Why are you mad at me all of a sudden? I'm so confused. Please tell me. I thought we were the bestest friends ever just last Friday. Please what happened?" I pleaded.

"It's just that I feel like all you ever talk is Troy this, Troy that. Gabriella when will you ever talk about me! For once?" She shouted. Luckily the walls were soundproof and no-one was there.

"I'm sorry I never thought you would feel this way. You could've told me, we're best friends!" I said.

"I know, just I don't know. Come mine after school?" She asked.

"Yeah okay, I'll meet you at the gates." I confirmed.

Troy and I looked at each other and some of the classes we had, didn't talk much. Someone in front of me gave me a note.

_Ella, _(Troy -_-)

_Forgive me, or at least come to my house tomorrow after school. I know you're going to Sharpay's today. Didn't want to give you a dilemma. __ I just want to talk._

_Troy, you're boo. _

Please. But it my guts, I wrote okay, I didn't even knew and passed it back. He smiled and I blushed and quickly hid my face.

After school

* * *

><p>"Hey Shar!" I greeted her and walked back to her house. Or should I say mansion.<p>

We both went inside, and sat down in her massaging chair.

"So Shar, what's happening in your life?" I asked.

"Well, I like Zeke!" She squealed.

"Oh, my gosh Gurl! No- way! Details!"

"Well I was walking to my locker and he gave me some of his really nice cookies! God they were heaven!" and we continued talking about boys and what happened.

"Sharpay it's getting pretty late, I better go!" I rushed.

"Gabi, I'll just drop you off! Remember?" She said like I was stupid.

"No, I mean my mom?" I told her as she remembered.

"Okay, let's go." She said, quite disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really liked this chapter but really loved what Gabi's mom said! Well I wrote it but still. I told you it was a short chapter but at least Sharpay and Gabriella are friends again! Not much of Troy here because they're in an argument and it's all in Gabi's POV. <strong>

**Can't believe Ashley got married! :O **

**Please R&R reviews make me smile and I'll shout you out on the next chapter! ;)**


	5. The break up

**Hi! Updating because why not? It's my story! The long chapter! Shout outs:**

**XNottellingx**

**NASCARluver2013**

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical or any of these songs if I use any.**

* * *

><p>"Gabi! Thank God you're here! I was getting worried" My mom ran to the door and kissed my forehead.<p>

"Mom I was only at Sharpay's! And we fixed our problems, turns out she likes a guy." I said casually to her.

"Ooo, who? Not that I should be prying in or anything." So innocently, okay (!)

"It's Zeke Baylor, one of Troy's friends, plays basketball and bakes a heck of a cookie! As Sharpay phrases it, heaven." Giving her some background story.

"Ah, alright, I think I've seen him around, I don't stalk just when Troy walks and stuff. Is he the one that looks younger than everyone else?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's one of the youngest guys in the year and the youngest in the basketball team." I said.

"Well okay sweet, dinners on the table, put it in the microwave, it's a bit cold. Oh, and it's Spaghetti!" She shouted while I went to the kitchen to get my dinner. My mom was tired so she went to bed early.

I ate my dinner, and did everything I usually do before I go into my bed and go on my phone and laptop. It was pretty normal.

* * *

><p>"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! GET UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! YOU HAVE 30 MINUETS!" My mother shouted while she threw water on my face.<p>

"What the …. MOM, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" I shouted back.

"I woke up late too! The bus will be here in 25 minutes, luckily I always pack a spare breakfast just in case anything like this happens, get dressed and whatever, I'm going to work before you so good luck!" She went and kissed my forehead.

God, why is she already dressed? Ugh, she's going soon and I have 20 minutes left!

"Mom, I'm going to Troy's house after school!" I yelled.

"Okay, just be back by eight!" She yelled back. I quickly got dressed; fortunately I had a shower last night, saves time in the morning. I did my makeup, just some concealer and mascara and lip balm and ready to go. I got the bus just in time

* * *

><p>"Ah, Gabriella Montez… You're late." Ms. Darbus said very strictly.<p>

"Sorry Ms. Darbus but I woke up late and got the bus late so, yes Miss I am late." I said politely.

"Get into your seat, we have 5 minutes left." She said in the same tone. Oh, did I tell you? This is the second to last week of school! God it's gone so fast! Next week, we would be all graduating! Getting our diplomas, I don't know what to say…

*RINGGG RINGGG!* Well there's the bell.

* * *

><p>School was alright. Brooklyn was giving me the evils, I didn't mind. We were all going to be gone in 2 weeks, never going to see her again but to make sure…<p>

"Brown!" I shouted down the hallway to her locker.

"Well Gabriel. What do you want?" She glared at me.

"Just to make sure, what college/university are you going to?" I asked.

"U of A with Troy obviously. I mean it seems like you guys aren't going to get back together. It's my turn to shine now!" She slammed her locker went.

I felt like I was going to cry honestly. We haven't officially broken up, but I guess we were. I couldn't concentrate in my lessons. That's what everyone thought. Even though I'm already in Stanford, I couldn't miss anything, I've got to keep my game up. Come on Gabriella, one more week left!

"So class, you understand…" *Ring Ring* Mr. Jonathon was interrupted by the bell and everyone else went.

* * *

><p>I decided to take the bus to Troy's, I mean he didn't offer anything and I know what bus to take so I think I'll be fine.<p>

I stopped at Troy's stop and his car wasn't there yet, so since it was sunny, I just sat on the grass and listened to some music till Troy came. I was listening to 'The Fray, You Found Me.' I absolutely love it! It's from 2009 but hey, music doesn't have an expiration date!

After like an hour, Troy actually came and I don't think he noticed me. I was a bit sad but shrugged it off and knocked after he went inside.

"Oh Gabriella, hi. I didn't expect you to come early." Yeah he was pretty annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. I've been sitting in front of your house for an hour or so but you know, don't see me. I thought you said after school? It's 5. School ended at 3." I said annoyed.

"I had basketball practise." He argued.

"Yeah okay." I don't believe him.

"Do you want to come in?" He still said, annoyed.

"Well you invited me in so yeah." I walked straight past him to the living room.

I sat down.

"Don't you want to go in my bedroom?" He asked for more privacy.

"No. I want to stay here." I said firmly.

"Alright." He agreed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, using the same tone.

"Well since school is nearly ending and we probably won't see each other in the summer, I think it's best for us to break up and see other people. I mean you really didn't think it was going to work out right?" He said pretty nervously.

I didn't want to cry. But I held them back, it's so hard. I thought he said, "Don't cry over me!" that was plain bullshit.

"Troy, what happened to 'Don't cry over me?' And yes actually. I thought we were going to stay. I thought you called me over to sort this problem out but I guess you have a point. Let's break up. Never see each other again and 'Troyella' will be in the past and everyone will forget about it. Good luck at U of A, Troy. Have a nice life with Brooklyn. Hope you stay together. And we were already broken up, just not official. Now it's official. Thank you Troy but I don't really want to talk to you anymore. Because by 2 weeks, you will be cut from my life forever." I was crying now, like actual sobbing. I showed weakness and he didn't care.

"Gabriella, I didn't mean it like that. I meant we obviously will see other people and be attracted to them. I don't want to cheat on you Ella. It's better off like this. I still want to be friends though." He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. I put his hand away.

"I'm sorry Troy, I have to go." Everyone warned me at the start that Troy would be a heartbreaker just not with me thought.

"Gabriella, please don't go…" He tried to catch up. He gave up.

I walked straight out. My house was a few blocks away so it wasn't far way and I ran. Ran away from Troy and my past. As my mom said, "5 seconds ago was the past. Don't waste the good times." Or something like that. I can't believe I wasted my time on Troy Bolton.

* * *

><p>I finally came home at around 7 o'clock and my mom was already home.<p>

"Sweet, let's have a nice talk at dinner." She said. We ordered some Chinese takeaway.

"So, how did it go with Troy?" my mom asked while eating her noodles.

"Not very well." I said sadly. "It's affected me so bad, I want to go to New York." I exclaimed.

"Seems like a good time to tell you this. Sweet, since you're going to college, I've been transferred to New York. I mean it was part of the deal, you know you stay in high school till you graduate and then I was going to move again." She explained.

I was pretty shocked.

"What? I'm starting Stanford when I'm ready mom. In September, I'm not ready yet!" I exclaimed.

"I know sweet, just that, New York! A dream place!" She daydreamed.

I sighed.

"I don't know. This could change some stuff." I pointed out.

"Maybe, just not a lot. I hope." She silently added.

* * *

><p>I huffed, "I don't know mom. This place became like home over the last three years. This is too much for today. I think I'm going upstairs. I need to think" I kissed her forehead and went.<p>

I got ready for my bed routine and my phone rang. It didn't have a name, it wasn't blocked and it wasn't unknown. I decided to answer it.

"_Hello, who is this?" I asked very seriously._

"_Montez, its Chad Danforth. Troy's playing is so bad it's unbelievable! You are the only girl to fix it! He only broke up with you, because you're bound to find someone in clever-Ville. Please just be his friend and help him to get back on track." He pleaded._

"_I'm sorry Chad but he broke my heart. I can't really talk to him anymore. 'Troyella' is in the past like I told him. Troy will always be my first love but that also means I'll always see him as my first love not a friend or anything. I'm so sorry." I tried to hold back the tears._

"_Montez…" I disconnected before I could say anything._

* * *

><p>Why does life have to be like this? It's so hard.<p>

I knocked on Sharpay's door.

"Oh hey Gabi! Want to come in?" She greeted.

"Yeah. Can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's sit down in the living room." She suggested.

We both sat down.

"I'm going to get to the point, please don't get mad. My mom's been transferred to New York." I said in confident.

"Oh my God, Gabriella, this is amazing for you! I mean, we can always see each other now! Since Julliard is in New York!" She said so excited.

"Oh my gosh, yeah! I didn't realize that! God girl, we were meant to be best friends! Anyway how's it going with Zeke?" I asked.

"Well, we've been flirting and it's been going good." She said coolly. "How's it going with Troy?" She asked.

"God, don't get me started. We kind of broke up." I said slowly.

"No, no you're not. Why?" She tried to refuse to believe it.

"Long distance relationship. He thinks we would be holding back each other from other people." I said, holding back tears, yet again.

"Awwe Gabi, hun!" Sharpay gave me a hug while I sobbed. Not lesbo!

Time past and I needed to get home.

"Bye Sharpay!" I waved a walked home.

* * *

><p>I cried myself to sleep while listening to music.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, realizing it was Sunday. Last week of school tomorrow. 2 weeks before we go to New York. I'm going to miss Albuquerque. It was home. I can always visit it. I was growing up. I needed to visit this park before I go. This park is very special. The first time I went there was when I felt I was alone. I found Troy there. I found my first friend there. Enough of that.<p>

"Hey mom!" I grabbed some breakfast and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm going for a run. Bye."

* * *

><p>I was going to run to the park and just remember the memories.<p>

I soaked in the nature while I was running and when I finally arrived I sat down on a swing. Swinging. I thought almost about everything, and because of that, I cried silently. Wiping them. I heard someone sat down on the swing next to me. I looked at them and it was Troy.

"Hey." He simply said.

"Hi." I said back.

"I want to be your friend Ella." He said softly.

"You can't call me that anymore. I'm sorry." I said softly too.

"No matter what Gabriella, you're always be my friend even though I'm not yours." He said, using the same tone.

"Thank you Troy but you are a stranger to me. It's exaggerated but I'm confused with your actions. I'm sorry again" I said wiping tears.

"Why do you keep saying sorry? If anything I should be the one saying sorry." He said quietly.

"I'll just get to the point, Troy, I'm moving to New York. Even though I'm not your friend, but you are mine, you have a right to know." I said softly.

"I'm speechless. Why?" He asked.

"It was part of the deal." I simply replied.

"What deal?" He asked.

"I thought I told you. My mom would get transferred after I get my diploma." I replied.

"Oh. Does that mean you would move to a different college?" He asked. When will the questions end?

"Maybe. I mean Stanford is on the other side of the country meaning I couldn't visit my mom as often." Why do I keep telling him all this?

"Oh. I love you." He said randomly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I love you. I mean this would be the last time we would say it. We said it here first, might as well say it the last time here too." He said confidently.

"Then I love you too." I said, surprisingly.

"So you're really moving to New York?" He asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"I thought you were kidding. So I might never see you again?" He was finally soaking it in.

"Probably. So this is goodbye?" I said sadly.

"Yeah. See you at school." He stood up and hugged me. Longer than a friend hug, a loving hug. No Gabriella. Don't get attached. You're moving in 2 weeks!

* * *

><p>I ran back home and just thought. What did I want to do? I always wanted to become a lawyer but now I'm having doubts. Maybe I just want to be free. Freedom. Travel the world. But I wasn't going to make any money. I'll just be a lawyer, just please hope, I'm not a workaholic.<p>

My mom wasn't home yet and I didn't have any homework to do. Sharpay wasn't in her house so I was bored as shiz.

* * *

><p>That night…<p>

"Mom… I was thinking, I know our dream was me to go Stanford and be a lawyer there but I want to go New York Uni. I mean I'll be closer to you! And with the skills I have, I will promise you; I will become a skilled lawyer. I promise." I said in confident.

"Gabriella Montez! I will not agree to this. We can't afford you to move colleges! It's practically tradition for a Montez to go Stanford! I went there, your grandmother went there, and my sister went there!" She shouted. Yeah, she was angry.

"Did you want to go there?" I simply asked.

"Yes of course."

"But I don't. I wouldn't be able to learn if I didn't want to go there." I said softly.

"How will you afford it?" Wow! She said 'you' what? I'm not made out of money!

"I will get a scholarship. It's late but my grades are very good. It's above average!" I made a point.

"I can't believe this, but here. Open it." She gave me a big envelope. I opened it and…

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Cliff-hanger thing! Well I tried anyway. I don't really know if it was long but it was like 2,500 words so it's pretty long. I don't know if it made sense. I hoped you guys enjoyed! R&amp;R I will appreciate it very much! I don't know what to say now. Troy and Gabi will get together by the way! It's only been 5 chapters! Well adios mi amigos!<strong>

**~xjustalittlegirlx~ **


	6. Graduation

**Hola! I'm feeling a lot Spanish nowadays! So I feel like no one reads this but I won't give up on this story! So… here is chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>I opened the envelope and I was very shocked.<p>

"Oh my god, mom, but how?" I was very confused.

"I knew we was going to move to New York and kind of knew in that little smart brain of yours that you would want to have a little freedom and want to go NYU." Her voice became soft from the shouting.

"Thank you mom!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Now, now, I haven't explained myself yet! I applied for NYU as you and they came to watch you I guess. And now you have a scholarship! Now I've explained myself." Even at 45, she was easy to talk to; my mom is one of my best friends.

* * *

><p>Last week.<p>

Here it is. Last year of East High. God I remember the first day here.

_Flashback…_

"_Mom, I've got this funny feeling in my stomach" I said queasy to my mom._

"_Those are just nerves, Gabriella." She said calmly._

"_I don't want to be the freaky math girl again." I said quietly._

"_Just be Gabriella." She said and kissed my forehead and went._

"_Now Miss Montez please follow me to your homeroom." Mr. Matsui led the way._

_I saw my homeroom teacher, and told her that I was new. Luckily everyone there was talking to their friends and no-one noticed me. Thank god._

"_Okay Miss Montez, go sit at the back next to Mr. Cross, the boy with the baseball cap." She explained and pointed to my seat._

_After homeroom was finished, I didn't know where to go and Ms. Darbus (my homeroom teacher) noticed and asked Sharpay to show me around! _

"_SHARPAY EVANS?!" I screamed._

"_GABRIELLA MONTEZ?" She screamed. We both was so glad that we found each other again because I knew her from a summer holiday my mom and I went in Hawaii and the next summer holiday in Lava Springs. And my first kindergarten before my mom and I had to move. We were so meant to be best friends! I felt so glad that day but I saw these sparkling blue eyes staring at me. I knew them eyes._

_End of flashback_

And those Sparkling blue eyes were Troy's. I met him the day before I started at the park. Remember? And now we're broken up. Thank you, college.

* * *

><p>"Now remember students, graduation is on the Wednesday at 9:00AM, do not miss it or else you do not graduate. If you feel sick or have the chickenpox, you have to tell Mr. Matsui. There goes the bell, now shoo!" Ms. Darbus reminded us all. School ended on a Friday but we were having graduation on the Wednesday because, because okay?<p>

Between Troy and I, we haven't talked since the goodbye kiss and the goodbye I love you. Guess that's how we're leaving it between us. I was leaving earlier again. I was leaving on the Thursday because my mom started work on the Saturday and wanted to rest when we got there and settle in.

* * *

><p>Graduation<p>

"And for our valedictorian, Gabriella Montez!" Mr. Matsui said and everyone clapped.

"Students, friends and family. I only started here in East High when I was a sophomore; I didn't know anyone here except Sharpay Evans. After a while I met another friend, Troy Bolton. Yes the captain of the basketball team and his friends too. Eventually, I made a lot of friends. More than I have in any other schools, well to be honest, one was more than enough but more than one? I was very surprised that anyone wanted to be friends with me! I was the freaky math girl! When Troy and I auditioned for the musical, I say audition but really we were just testing out the song, everyone changed. Not in a bad way but a good changed. Everyone was admitting their talents, they didn't have to be in different status quo because of the way the look and act. We were one. We're all in this together." I finished off and the people that I mentioned were blushing and everyone cheered. I got my diploma when I was about to leave the stage.

"Okay okay, settle down, and now. Last but not least, Mr. Troy Bolton." Mr. Matsui announced.

"East High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo and define ourselves as we choose. Where a jock can cook up a mean crème brulee and a brainiac can break it down on the dance floor. It's a place where one person, if it's the right person, changes us all. East High is having friends we'll keep for the rest of our lives, and that means we really are 'all in this together'. Once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat!" Troy said into the mic. Everyone clapped and cheered and some even whistled. He got his diploma when he left off stage.

"Okay everyone; please move your tassel right to left." We all did. I was look at Sharpay very excited. "You are now East High's graduates of 2014!" Mr. Matsui shouted. We all celebrated and Ms. Darbus even choreographed this thing we had to do, after we graduated. It was really fun.

* * *

><p>Troy held a graduation party but I couldn't go.<p>

"Sharpay, just go! Kelsi will be there!" I encouraged her.

"No, Gabi, it wouldn't be the same! I'm helping you pack." She stood her ground.

"Shar, you'll regret it!"

"And so will you if you don't come with me!" She complained

"You know I can't, I have to pack and you know those Bolton's parties. Up till midnight!" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure. I'm also sure that Zeke will be there." I joked.

"Bye Gabriella! I love you see you at NYC!" She shouted and rushed off.

I sighed. Ah, packing, I've missed you.

"I can't do this to you Gabriella!" Sharpay walked back in.

"What? Sharpay just go for goodness sake! I'll see you in New York in the summer holidays!" I shouted.

"Gabriella! It won't be fun! I'll only see you on the weekends because summer holidays, I'm going somewhere. Sorry." She said.

"Sharpay Evans, just go goodbye I love you." I said to her shooing her off to the door.

That was hard. I finished off packing and my mom came into my room.

"Gabriella, its only 9PM, go to the party. I mean you have 3 hours left! Just go, hang out with your classmates before we go! By the way we leave at 10 tomorrow morning!" My mom reminded me.

"Mom, are you sure?" I asked unsurely.

"Yes, now go!" She too shooed me out the house. I mean yes, I already packed all my clothes but my mom left one party dress left.

* * *

><p>I surprised Sharpay at the party, but hell she's drunk!<p>

"Oh hey Gabiiii, me and Zeke are going outtt, heheeee" yeah, she's drunk.

"Okay, Shar, I'm going to go inside, yeah okay?" I said slowly, pointing inside.

There was only a few people inside and by inside I mean bedrooms you know having squeaky noise. I only found Troy watching a movie.

"Hey" I simply said.

"Hey back" He replied.

"So, you're going New York tomorrow?" He started a conversation.

"Yeah, thinking to go NYU too." I said honestly.

"You're giving up Stanford?" He was in shock.

"Yeah, I couldn't really visit my mom until I left college since I can't pay for transport and yeah stuff." I said with a shrug.

"Woah! Never thought Gabriella Montez would give up Stanford!" He joked.

"Well, I want freedom and so do you." I said quietly.

"I know. But do you realize how hurt I am as well? If I didn't break up with you, you would be mad at me for not talking to you because eventually, we would stop talking." He replied softly.

"It's okay Troy, I know what you mean. Anyway, what college are you going to?" I asked.

"Ummmm, I don't know. I'm sorting it out in the summer. I've had scholarships from other schools. Now I have to choose and accept." He replied.

"This was nice. Even though it was like 20 minutes. I'm going to miss you so much Troy." I said with a tear falling out.

"I know. Me too." He agreed. He hugged me. I felt safe and protected. That was going to go tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review! I feel like no one cares about this story and very close to deleting it but cant be arsed. Sorry if the American stuff like homeroom teachers and stuff because here in the UK we have form. Guessing it's like Homeroom. I don't know. Any questions please PM me because cant be bothered explaining in here <strong>

**~xjustalittlegurlx~**


	7. The final choice

**HEY GURLS OR PEOPLE! I have reached 1000 views on this story! :O oh my! Thank you thank you thank you! If I had a YouTube account I would give something out but I'm not risking anything here! If I can get like 500+ reviews I would create one and stuff but like that's never going to happen so ha ha! This chapter is going to be in Troy point of view because we haven't heard from him much! Shout outs: (I do check your account and maybe your stories! I AM NOT STALKING)**

**Megan – Thank you for your review! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!**

**Happycake1234 – Thank you for following and Favouriting! You have no idea what it means to me!**

**Littleloverofbooks – Thank you for following! I am very honoured!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. But I own Brooklyn and any other characters that are not in the movie.**

* * *

><p>Troy POV<p>

God, graduation was just the best! And Ella's speech? When she mentioned me, I was very shocked. I thought she hated me. Maybe she doesn't. Maybe she doesn't. God, I don't want to split apart from her. I mean how long Will College take? Another 4 years or maybe even more! I'm already losing her each second, each minute, each hour, and each day. Maybe I should give everything up and accept the scholarship that NYU gave me. Should I give it up for love?

* * *

><p>"Dad, it's been a long time since I asked this question…" I started off.<p>

"Troy Bolton! Did you get someone pregnant? Please hope to God that you haven't. I mean you should know how because you made one!" He rambled on.

"NO! HECK NO! Not that! And that is none of your business. That is a very sensitive topic and I would've told mom. Lol. I mean, how did you and mom meet?" I asked.

"Woah. It has been a long time! Well as far as I can remember, we were High school sweethearts. I was going to U of A and your mother was going to some other college but then your mother chased me to U of A. I was pretty shocked. But I loved her for it every second! Why?" My dad explained and replied and blushed a tiny bit.

"Oh because…"

"Troy, are you thinking to chase Gabriella for Stanford? No offence but I don't think you have enough grades or IQ points for that."

"No El-Gabriella is going to NYU and I just want her to forgive me and fall in love with me again." I said sadly.

"Son, do you know how many high school sweethearts do that? It's romantic but usually for like the first 3 weeks then the guy or girl that chased him or her usually regrets it. Troy, this U of A scholarship is once in a lifetime! Don't just give it up!"

"Dad, I've been getting other scholarships and other colleges requesting me to go to their colleges! It's just not U of A!" Getting quite annoyed.

"But it's the only one that we've talked about!"

"No, YOU'VE talked about."

"But what about Chad? You're just going to leave him? Would he just get over it?"

"No, Chad would get over it, I don't know if you would."

I left him and ran back inside.

* * *

><p>I rang Chad.<p>

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

"_Hey dude what's up?" Chad answered._

"_I don't know what to choose anymore."_

"_What? U of A, all the way!"_

"_No, what if I don't want to go to U of A anymore dude?"_

"_I don't care what college you go to but I will always be there to support you!" See I knew Chad would get over it._

"_This is my entire fault"_

"_No, it's not. You did what was right. You broke up with her because of the future. It was okay."_

"_I don't know anymore. I don't know. She was right. I wanted freedom. Chad, I think I'm going to NYU."_

"_Who's she?"_

"… _Gabriella."_

"_Oh. Well, dude if we ever play you guys, get ready to lose!" He joked._

"_Thanks Chad, you really are a good friend."_

"_No problem. You're my brother."_

"_I know. You're my brother too. That was so girly."_

"_Yeah I know. Pretend it never happened?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Bye dude."_

"_Bye bro."_

Yes. That was final. I was going to New York University.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter but I might update again today? Or tomorrow? That was kind of a filler chapter I guess? I don't really know but thank you for reading! Please review love youuu! <strong>

**~xjustalittlegurlx~**


	8. My feeling and the crying

**Hi. Updating… Again. Because I can. This is back to Gabi's POV. I just wanted to show you Troy's because, like I said, we haven't heard from him much and yeah.**

**No shout outs. Sorry, but in the last 24 hours, no-one's reviewed or followed or favourite. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, okay I DON'T OWN IT ALRIGHT MATE?**

* * *

><p>Leaving party, one hour at eight in the morning.<p>

Everyone we knew was there. This leaving hour was the biggest leaving thing ever. No-one usually cared if we left or not. But these people did. I was very sure I was going to go back to Albuquerque when I could, and I know how much my mom would miss it so I'm bringing her back. Once she retires.

Kelsi, my best friend and the most talented songwriter I've ever met. Chad, the funniest guy I know. Zeke, his treats or desserts are the best. Jason, he graduated! Ryan, he's going to go on Broadway. Sharpay, I was already going to see her, but she is my sister. And last but not least. Troy, I didn't think I was really going to miss him. But my heart said otherwise. I guess I should really tell them. God it's too early to cry, I don't really care if I go out in my PJ's as long as my face and hair and hygiene is fine.

"Farewell Montez!" The banner said when I went out. I looked at it and cried. Not sobbing but emotionally.

"Ms. Montez want to say a few words?" Lucille Bolton said into the mic.

"Thank you everyone! I mean I know it's early but thank you for this. I am so grateful for having friends here. The Bolton's. The Danforth's. The Cross's. The Evan's and the Neilson's. As my daughter's words were in her graduation speech, "One friend was enough. But more than one friend? Wow." Thank you!" She smiled and a few tears wanted to go out, but my mom, being the brave one, held them back.

"Gabriella?" Troy's mother asked.

I shook my head. One, it was too early and two, I was going to tell these people how I really felt. I didn't want to tell Troy anything. I don't even know why he is here! I bet his mom dragged him down here. Sigh.

* * *

><p>"Kelsi, a word?" I asked timidly.<p>

She nodded and we went to the living room.

"Gabi-"I interrupted.

"No, Kelsi Neilson, you are my best friend. Thank you for being there when I needed you. You kind of started my singing rep by letting me sing your song when I 'auditioned' you signed us up for the Lava Spring's talent show and worked so hard for it. I wish Julliard would give you a scholarship too, you deserve it so much. Each song you write has a meaning, not those crappy songs with stupid lyrics." I told her how I felt, nearly to tears. She was speechless.

"You don't have to say anything. Just give me a hug and we will see each other soon." And we hugged.

After she got out of that door, she told Chad to go in next but I could hear her silently sobbing.

"Hi Chad." I said innocently.

"Umbrella?" My nickname. Briella? I personally don't like it but you know. "You made Kelsi cry. What are you going to do to me? Are you giving everyone like Permanente bruises so we won't for-"He kept rambling on and on then I stopped him.

"No Chad just shut up for 2 minutes. Look. You are the funniest guy on earth. Sometimes you are so confused I can't help but laugh. Sometimes you are slow at getting things its funny. Every time I needed someone to cheer me up, you're there with a joke or a hug. You're reactions are over the top but you don't even realize it! Thank you Chad. Thank you very much." I hugged him and he was making a puddle of tears while he left.

"Can you get Zeke next please?" I shouted. He nodded. I could hear him say, "Dude, she's not going to physically hurt you, she's hurting your heart though." I laughed and made let out a tear but wiped it away when Zeke came in.

"Hi Gabsert." Another nickname I had to get used to. Dessert. Gabsert. Yeah I know.

"Hi Zeke. You should know what you're in for but I know you can make it. Zeke, you brighten up my day. I haven't known you long like the others because you've only had the confidence to try out the basketball team. But I do know that, you make my best friend/ sister, Sharpay crazy and make her heart melt like when chocolate goes into your mouth and melt. I know that you're desserts can't beat anyone else's. You're going to own a restaurant or diner one day and I will always visit it whenever I can." He was crying. Not like Chad though, speaking of him though he was still sobbing. Zeke was just crying silently and I gave him a hug and smiled. I told him to bring Jason and he said, "Good luck, you'll need it."

"Gabi!" He said.

"Jason! Okay look, you are going to cry, but you'll handle it. Jason, you were one of the first name's I heard when I came here because Ms. Darbus said your name. You're kind of like another Chad but more brother- like I guess. The conversations we have in homeroom are just so funny and when Ms. Darbus gives us the evils! Thank you for being my friend Jason." He cried like Zeke and I hugged him and he walked out wiping tears as more came. Ryan was up next.

"Gabriella." He always said my full name, I told him to call me Gabi for 3 years now! But if that's what he wants to call me, let it be.

"Ryan, you are one of the friends that are kind of quiet yet kind and caring. You helped us in the Lava spring talent show and you deserve every good think you get! People think you are gay but we all secretly know you have a thing for Kelsi. You are my 'sisters' brother so we know each other a lot. We all know that you will appear on Broadway some day and your sister and I will be you're biggest fans, no matter what other people say! Thank you for being there for your sister and my friend." I hugged him and he didn't cry until he was out the door and pointed to Sharpay. She nodded and went in.

"Sister, please tell me what's going on because most of our friends are crying to death."

"Shar, please sit." While I padded down the spare seat next to me.

She sat.

"Sharpay, you are my sister. You know that. I haven't seen you since forever but 3 years ago that changed. From now on I am going to see you nearly every weekend and we were made to be best friends. I have so much to say but then you wouldn't understand me because I would be sobbing too much. I love you as my sister Sharpay Evans, don't you ever change!" I said while crying and we both cried and hugged each other. She went out and I cried to myself on the couch.

* * *

><p>Troy looked over and saw his friends crying. He was pretty confused then he saw me. He asked Chad, "Dude why's everyone crying water?" He explained very slowly so Troy could understand then he pointed at me. I'm guessing by the sad and confused face, he was pretty sad that I didn't want to talk to him. He should've understood. We had a history and he broke it. Troyella was gone. Or so I thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So they haven't left yet continuing next chapter. Feel so tired right now but hey, it's 10 at night. Need Starbucks. It's. Closed. I don't know if I left it at a cliff-hanger but if I did, ha ha! Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**~xjustalittlegurlx~**


	9. Leaving Day

**Hello! God, Gabi's going! I'm so sad. Not really, its fiction. I don't know. I also don't know what to say know. Shout out!**

**Hi-Thank you! I'm very glad you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I freakin don't own it okay? Okay, just read!**

* * *

><p>It was only 8:50 and everyone nearly left. I had 1 hour and 10 minutes to get ready. I was already packed anyways so yeah. When I meant by nearly everyone, the Bolton's were still there because they were the ones that organized it. My mom was so grateful.<p>

While my mom and Troy's parent's were talking, Troy and I got the job of cleaning.

We didn't talk, just eye contact. We were on the opposite ends of the garden, and each rubbish we picked, we got closer and closer. We picked up the same piece of rubbish by accident and he grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

* * *

><p>"I'll get this one." He said quietly. I simply nodded.<p>

"Hey can we talk? I mean we are finish cleaning up." He asked.

"I don't know, it's nearly 9 and we leave at 10." I replied a bit sorry for him.

"Alright okay." He nodded and put his head down. I bit my lip and thought, why not?

"Troy!" I shouted. "It only takes me like 30 minutes for me to get ready because of stuff… So let's talk…" I asked unsurely.

"Okay let's, um, sit down." He gestured to the hammock. We sat.

"Sooo…." I said.

"Sooo…" He said back.

"Look Gabriella, you talked to everyone about how you felt about them. You left one person out."

"Who?" I asked confused. He pointed at himself.

"Oh shit. I was hoping you weren't going to bring that up." I joked.

"Well, I did." He joked back, "But seriously Gabriella, why did you forget me?"

I looked him into his eyes and said, "Because I thought you didn't care for me anymore." I said softly.

"Oh." A simple oh? Oh my god, seriously?

"So you wanted to end our relationship on a bad note?" He asked, frightened of the answer I was going to give him.

"I'm sorry Troy, I don't want you to feel bad, but you're the one who ended it. Not a break, but an end. I don't want to shout because it's early morning but if we were meant to be, I doubt it sorry, we would meet again unexpectedly." I explained to him.

"Gabriella, please, just tell me what you think of me." He begged.

"Okay Troy, I'll tell you what I think of you. You only think about yourself at sometimes, you care for me and I appreciate it, but sometimes, you don't think about the consequences. All you do is have fun but you keep things under-control. You don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but unfortunately some do get hurt. You're pretty confusing at times but you finally understand. And most of all, every time I get upset, you're there for me but when it's about you, you try to fix it so much I deny it. There, that is what I think of you. I'm going to miss you so fucking much that I might not survive at New York!" I screamed at him (not too loud that the parent's could hear though) and was in tears.

I left him shocked that's for sure.

"Gabriella…"

"No, Troy, I think you're leaving now anyway. Please leave." I said pointing to the door. He stood up and went.

* * *

><p>I ran past my mom and went upstairs to cry.<p>

"Sweet?" My mom knocked and came in. Okay go in without permission.

"What's wrong?"

"One word, Troy." I replied while trying not to cry.

She nodded and understood, "Sweet, please don't get upset! We're going to the big apple! We're living near Manhattan! Sure it's going to be very busy. But it'll have a lot of boys, better than Troy! Gabriella, you know the saying, just trust fate." She said sweetly. I didn't say anything but hug her.

"Now, get ready!" She shouted while she walked out my room.

* * *

><p>My mom was already in the car so I was the last one out. I left a note to the new house owners saying,<p>

_Dear new house owners,_

_Sorry I don't know you're names but I hope you're a loving family, or couple that is hoping for a baby or simply a single guy or gal looking for love. This house is so special, it holds a lot of memories and I hope you guys have a lot of memories to make here in this house! _

_Whoever will keep or dibs the room with the balcony, make sure to lock it! Anyone could climb up there. Trust me, I have experience. But don't worry, the view is amazing and the nature around you is amazing. _

_Please don't get rid or chop the balcony or anything else because one day, I hope to find this house again and live in it. Big dreams and very unrealistic I know! But I do hope that because I will return after education and stuff!_

_Please look after the house x_

_Sincerely,_

_Gabriella Montez._

_Ps. if there is a teenage girl in stress, call this number (insert number here) I AM NOT A STALKER JUST WANT TO HELP! Here is a picture of the last owners. Thank you x_

Yes, I know its creepy putting our picture there and stuff but I saw the future owners and it is a family with a teenage girl and boy so I think I will be fine! If there is a stalker, hash tag calling the police!

Before I stepped out of the door, I looked at each room and remembered at least one memory there. I had a tear. I was a step away and looked back at the house and left. I opened the door to the car and fastened up my seatbelt and my mom drove away to New York.

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another short chapter sorry! Updating long one on Saturday so like yeah. It's October! Happy October? I don't know why I bother updating if I hardly get any reviews :( If I can get this chapter to another 5 reviews or 200 views, I'll update two long chapters on Saturday! :)<strong>


	10. First day

**Heyo! Okay so I reached more than 200 views on chapter 9! So two long chapters! If I don't update next week, I will be in the emergency room, for falling fingers! Okay, chapter 10. **

**No shout outs, no one commented. -_- thanks guys, for your support. But some did unfollow! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a party unexpectedly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p>My mom finally arrived at our new apartment in New York. We have an apartment because since I'm living in New York University, my mom would just live here on her own most of the time, so it wouldn't feel lonely, I guess?<p>

"Gabriella Montez, stop going onto your phone and come help me with our stuff!" My mom scolded at me.

"Alright mom, just hold on."

"Help right now or else you're grounded." She threatened.

I groaned and helped her lift the boxes and stuff.

"Now, Gabi, isn't this a nice apartment?" She asked innocently.

"Yes." I mumbled and went straight on my phone. My mom said something but I couldn't quite hear it.

* * *

><p>This apartment was more than nice! It was huge! Kind of like the bottom floor of the Evan's house. 2 bedrooms, perfect and equal size, the kitchen just your regular kitchen, living room that was the room that took up the space. My mom had a bathroom in her room so the main bathroom was near the living room but not the kitchen, kind of confusing I know. Also the bedrooms were upstairs, yes the apartment was more like a house but it was huge! I just can't believe I'm living here! The dining room was in the kitchen, really small but hey, there's only two people living here. Last but not least, the view. Since my mom and I agreed she could get the bathroom room, I got the view room. (In case you didn't know what I'm on about, it's the bedrooms). The view of New York is so beautiful. Most people wouldn't realize it but the nature is so magical! There's not a word to describe it, even though I just did, it's not the perfect word for it.<p>

"Gabi, I'm going to fix my room then go to sleep, you can go out and explore, and keys are just on the table leave me a note." She said tiredly. I nodded.

* * *

><p>I walked out the apartment and went to Central Park. I sat on a bench and called Sharpay.<p>

"Hey Shar!"

"_Gabriella Montez, why are you calling me? I'm still at school! It's 2 o'clock!" _

"Geez Shar, I forgot you were still at school"

"_Well, I am. Hold on."_

"Okay."

"_Guys! Shut up, Gabriella is on the line!"_ I'm guessing she was in class, I mean even the teacher, Mr. Jonathon was listening.

"_Hey Gabi... Hi... How's New York?... We all miss you!" _Everyone was talking at once.

"_Guys, like I said before, SHUT UP." _Sharpay shouted.

"I'm alright. And New York is amazing, I'm in Central Park right now and it's pretty peaceful. Also, I miss you guys too! It's really hard making friends right now since everyone my age is probably still at school." I giggled I don't know why though.

"_Awwe, well, I'll meet you soon. Oh and here..." She whispered, she turned off the speaker phone and handed the phone to someone. I heard someone say, "Sir, May I be excused?" and 'Sir' replied with a yes._

I heard footsteps. The phone was probably in the person's pocket.

"_Hi Ella..." _Troy.

"Bolton, what do you want?" God, now I'm angry.

"_That's nice innit? Look Gabriella, I didn't get a chance to reply last time we talked. We have a nice chat then it's back to arguing. Please Gabriella Anne Montez, listen to me." He begged._

"Hurry up." I sighed.

"_Look, whatever I've done, forgive me. I want us to be friends, you know we can't be together. My future's planned Gabi. I haven't told this to anyone but Chad. The only reason my dad doesn't like you is because, I'm supposed to be with Brooklyn but..." I stopped him._

"Troy, just, go away! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" I ended the call.

Why? What does he mean by that? This is bullshiz. Why? That is the question running through my mind.

* * *

><p>I was walking on the way home and I bumped into someone.<p>

"Oops, I'm a bit clumsy!" I giggled while I picked up their papers.

"Nah, it's alright." He waved it off. Once he got everything he looked up on me and said, "I'm Cameron." He held out his hand.

"I'm Gabriella." I shook his hand. "So, Cameron what are you doing here in this time of day. Its 2:50PM, shouldn't you be at school?" I teased. He looked like a high school pupil okay?

"I got out early, clearly you're new. New York schools end at 2:30PM. Well, high schools anyway, we don't get breaks, just lunch and that lasts like 20 minutes. And what about you, Gabriella, why are you not in school?" He teased back.

"Well, thank you for explaining. I'm here early because I just moved from Albuquerque, I know it's early for college but my mom got transferred the first time in 3 years so she wanted to fit in before Saturday because that's when she starts work. It's pretty complicated; did you get it through that lunkhead jock brain?" I joked. Again, he looked pretty built, so I assumed.

"Actually, I'm a 'geek'. I'm pretty smart so yeah." He corrected me. I felt a blush coming on to my cheeks. "What about you? You seem really beautiful, are you one of those cheerleaders or a really rich kid?" He smiled.

"I'm a 'geek' too I guess. But everyone knew me, in a really good way. I changed them. I can't be arsed telling you the story. Maybe next time I see you." I smiled.

"Here, that's my number, give me a text or call maybe we can hang out or something?" He asked in a rush and went.

So that was Cameron. He was pretty handsome. Not Troy, but pretty cool. Okay, his eyes were blue and light brown hair. Like I said, he was built but not too built. He was like Liam Hemsworth but without the beard.

* * *

><p>The rest of the way home, I was smiling because of him, but I don't like him 'that' way' nevertheless, I made a friend.<p>

"Hey mom!" I greeted as I went inside my apartment.

"Hi Gabi!" She greeted back while having a nice cuppa.

"I'm going upstairs to Face Time Shar okay?" I shouted while going upstairs.

"WAIT!" She shouted. I stopped and looked at her. "Can you help me first?" She asked. I nodded and went back down.

I sat down at the table with her.

"So Gabi, sweet, what's going on?" She asked innocently. "Mom, get to the point." I said dull.

"Okay, it's just that I just got a call saying that I need to start tomorrow, on Friday." She looked at the table not my eyes.

"What?!" I was pretty shocked. "Mom, we've been here for one day and you have to go back to work already? Ugh. I don't care about you having to go back to work; I was just hoping for some time together, we haven't gone out with each other for a year now! It's all about work." Yeah, I was holding that in.

"Gabi, I have to provide food and shelter for us!" She defended herself.

"But mom, you hardly get any time off; it's like 5 days off a month! I mean yeah, we can talk a lot every dinner time but we haven't spent a day together just us!" I pointed out.

"I'm sorry Gabi, that you felt this way. I just have something going on. It's not just about you and Troy you know!" She was practically crying I've never seen her cry. She always held them back. Was she crying because of me?

"What?" I said quietly.

"I can't tell you just yet, sweet." She looked away. I took that as a sign that I could leave.

* * *

><p>I ran upstairs to Face Time Sharpay.<p>

I went on my Ipad and rang her. After three rings she answers.

"_Hey Gabi! Hey Umbrella! Gabsert!" _Okay so Chad was also there. I could also see blue eyes just at the back. Troy.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them with a smile.

"_So Umbrella, why do you want to talk to us?"_ Chad asked.

"Well I was hoping to talk to Sharpay alone but since all of you guys are there, I guess I should tell you." I said honestly. I just really wanted to talk to Sharpay.

"_Well, we're all ears! Man, that's two times you called us. Are you sure you're okay there?"_ Zeke teased.

"Well okay then..." I started off then Chad interrupted me.

"_Man is there any food here? Sharpay you should have food I mean you have three floors in your house!" _Chad complained.

"_Chad shut up! I have a baker as a boyfriend and you've only been here for fifteen minutes and you had a snack before you came here! How are you still hungry" _Sharpay pointed out.

"_Well, I am an athlete and I am a growing teenage boy. Does that answer your question?" _He argued back.

"_Chad eat this." Zeke _threw some homemade cookies at him.

"_Yes dude! You are a life-saver!" _Chad was being melodramatic.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" I shouted through the Ipad. I giggled. I saw the blue eyed monster (Troy) Smile.

"_Sorry Gabi, it's all because of hungry boy here!" She pointed at Chad._

"_Hey!" He said offended._

"Whatever. Like I was saying..." Yet again I was interrupted.

"_Guys, how does a tampon feel like? I mean Sharpay has some right there!" _Chad pointed at them and Sharpay blushed. Big time.

"_CHAD SERIOUSLY SHUT UP! I MEAN IT. ONE MORE STUPID COMMENT YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" _Sharpay was mad like the bad guy from Lion King. Zeke just held a laugh.

"Guys, seriously shut the hell up! I'm trying to tell you something that happened here!" I pointed out and laughed.

"_Sorry Umbrella/Gabsert/Gabi." Everyone apologized. _

"Okay so like I was saying, after I called you guys, I was walking back to the apartment and I bumped into someone. His name was Cameron. He was really built and so handsome! Like Liam Hemsworth handsome." Sharpay squealed. "He dropped his papers so I giggled and said, "Clumsy me" or something like that. He said that his school ended at 2:30 so that's why he was just walking around Central Park. We had a nice chat and it was so surprising that a built body like that belonged to a 'geek'. Really surprising! You guys, I think you would've liked him." I finally got to speak.

Zeke just smiled. Sharpay was just excited. Chad however, "_Whoa! He's so lucky! Getting out of school at 2:30! I mean we get out at 4:30! I can't believe that. You better gave him your number! I want to meet him." _Chad said really brother-like_._

"_Well we all can say that, Gabi has a crush. Gabi has a crush." Sharpay chanted._

"I don't!" I exclaimed. Yet a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"_Okay." _Obviously they didn't believe me.

"I hardly know him! I just like him as a friend. Anyway my mom's working already tomorrow and I might call him after school." I smiled.

"_Wait I thought your mom starts work on Saturday?" _Zeke asked_._

"I thought so too, until she got a call but right now I'm suspicious. I mean like I hardly got time to spend with her since all she does with her off's is sleep and extra work. I mean it's been a year since we hanged out with each other! It's so fudging annoying!" I held back a tear.

"_Don't worry Gabi; I'll be there on the last week of Summer Vacation! Just make some friends for us to gang out!" _Sharpay laughed. I half- laughed.

I heard someone walked out but none of them (Sharpay, Zeke and Chad) moved so I thought, Troy. Maybe I should ask them.

"Hey guys who just moved? Like went out the room I heard the door shut?" Everyone was just looking at each other.

"_Just the wind!" Zeke assured me._

"Guys..." I was being impatient.

"_It was Troy okay?"_ Chad said honestly and the two lovebirds was just annoyed with him.

"Oh. It's okay guys you don't have to hide him from me. We just don't talk anymore. It's complicated." I said.

"_He really is sorry, but he hasn't admitted it because 'he didn't get to finish." _Zeke said with the quotation marks.

"Well, you wasn't there to see him. You should have heard what he said." I defended myself.

"_Oh, it's already nine! God Gabi! Well we have some homework to finish off bye!" _Sharpay just realized.

"_Alright! Bye Talk to you tomorrow?" _I asked.

"_Yes. We love you!" _They all said.

"_I love you guys to the moon and back a thousand times! Now go do your homework before Darbus bites your heads off!" _I said and they laughed while I disconnected the call. They weren't supposed to have homework but knowing Darbus, she doesn't follow rules.

* * *

><p>I texted Cameron saying if he wanted to meet up tomorrow after school at Central Park and he agreed. I fell to sleep feeling relaxed and thought happy dreams.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am so sorry I didn't update on Saturday but in my defence my mom had a party and I was tired after that and the next day we had to tidy up big time and on Sunday I wasn't going to finish this all in one go! I had homework to do! So on Friday and Saturday, I checked my schedule and I'll do two chapters. Not saying if long or not. I'll do four if this chapter can get 300 views or 5 reviews before Friday! And by four, I'm not sure about the length. <strong>

**~Love Life! ~**

**~xjustalittlegurlx~**


	11. The backstory

**Hi. I'm going to continue with this story. Just short chapters all the way ;) no on reads this so what's the point. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>"Bye Gabi!" My mom shouted.<p>

Great. I'm on my own for the rest of the day. I can't throw a party since I don't know anyone. Maybe I should just sleep. I'm pretty worn out.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Yess..." I answered.

"Gabriella Montez, wake up now, its ten o'clock!" Sharpay shouted. Yes I knew it was Sharpay.

"Why?" I groaned.

"Because! Cameron?" she reminded me.

"Oh shit." I quickly sat up on my bed.

"By the way, how did you know?" I asked while getting my slippers on.

"You know I have people." She said.

"Sharpay..."

"Okay it's just that one of his friends is my close cousin and stuff." She admitted.

"Alright."

"Just don't hit on him alright? You looked like you did before so none of that!" she scolded.

"Why not?" I asked even though I really don't like him!

"Because he has a special someone maybe you'll meet her?" She said.

"Alright okay Sharpay! Bye..." I was about to press the end call, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Someone wants to talk to you." She passed the phone.

"Hi."

"What the fuck do you want Bolton" I gritted my teeth.

"Look let me explain..."

"Bolton, you're wasting Sharpay's battery and limits. Goodbye." I pressed the end call. Sighed and got ready.

* * *

><p>I texted Cameron and had a little conversation.<p>

_Hey Gabi!_

Hi!

_We still on for lunch?_

Yeah.

_You might meet some of our friends and we could hang out for the summer?_

Maybe...

_You are a loner. You have no choice but to._

You better be kidding! I learnt kung-fo!

_I may not know you but that's a definite lie!_

Shut up

_Bye ttyl!_

Bye.

* * *

><p>I ate breakfast and did some chores for you know, money, and the house was a mess. Cameron and I agreed to meet up in Central Park so we knew where we were going and we weren't lost.<p>

It was only eleven fifty and we were going to meet at twelve but I wanted to sit down and look at the nature for once.

I started walking down the pathway and taking 'tumblr' pictures with my phone. My phone is pretty crap, it runs out too quick! Better go on EBay and look at the portable chargers. I sat down and realized this was the exact chair I sat on yesterday. I just chuckled with that thought.

"Ella!" Who the fuck was that. Was that Troy because I will tear of his head.

"Where the fuck are you?!" I shouted.

"Boo!" He sneaked up behind me and poked me.

"Troy Bolton!" I screamed. And to my surprised it was Cameron! I blushed with embarrassment.

"Yes it's me. Let me introduce you people. Gabriella, Macy. Macy, Gabriella." He introduced

We both said hi and stuff.

"Now let's go to McDonalds and talk about this 'Troy Bolton guy'" He gestured the way.

* * *

><p>We found seats, it was pretty hard to find seats when everyone is sat down but you know!<p>

"Let me treat." Cameron said.

"No it's okay! Really!" I refused.

"I wasn't talking to you." Cameron teased.

"Oh." Another blush appeared. Macy just sat there looking a bit jealous.

"I'm kidding! I'll treat for all of us. Goodbye!" He said and walked straight off before I could refuse.

"So... How long have you gone out with Cameron?" I asked making conversation.

"I'm not going out with him! But I've known him for 6 years now." She denied but said the second question I was about to say.

"Really? You guys should go out though! You look really cute together!" I stated my opinion.

"We tried. Too awkward!" She sassy.

"Haha, you know he is so crazy about you! I don't know him much but the way he looks at you, his eyes sparkle."

"Shut up" She giggled. "What about this 'Troy Bolton' huh?" She questioned me.

"Long story."

"I have all the time I need." Making herself feel comfortable.

You know that phrase, 'saved by the bell?' well Cameron just did that before I started explaining the difficult story.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Macy, I got your usual but Gabriella I didn't know what you like so I got you a 'Big Mac'." Cameron said while passing out the food.<p>

"Oh my gosh! I love Big Mac's!" I said while eating it.

"Alright, slow down! So what were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Well, Gabriella here was going to tell us a 'long' story before you came." She said.

"Well..." I blushed. "Do I have to?" I groaned. They both nodded. "This might take a while."

"So, Troy and I was High school sweethearts." I got interrupted.

"WAS? Dude you guys were high school people like five minutes ago!" Cameron complained. You see Cameron and Macy got out of school yesterday while East High ended today. Pretty confusing, I know! But different schools, different timetable!

"Please Cameron! I'm telling a story and I don't really want to be interrupted. I get enough of that from my friend, Chad." I said politely. He mumbled a sorry and I carried on.

* * *

><p>"So, we were high school sweethearts. We met in a park where I first came to Albuquerque. I was so frustrated that my mom had to move again! So I ran out and went to a park near-by. I saw these two blue eyes, so blue! And they were Troy's. I think we introduced ourselves. I only said I think because it was three years ago! Then at school I met my old friend Sharpay Evans! Love her to bits! By the way, Troy called me 'Ella' that's why I got so scared of you when you said it. But anyways let's skip a few years on. This girl called 'Brooklyn' Troy's ex girlfriend. She kind of ruined our relationship by black-mailing Troy about some dumb party that everyone got drunk at. I forgave him for that but then she got the female lead role for the School play. I auditioned didn't exactly get it. There was a kissing scene. They kissed five times. I was supposed to surprise him after rehearsals but saw him kiss her back. ALL THE FREAKING FIVE TIMES!" I was holding back tears. It was a public place after all. "Then every time I call Sharpay she gives the phone to him and say's his future is planned which is bull." I ended the explanation and left them both in shock.<p>

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry" Macy said. I waved it off and left to go the toilets.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. So basically, one more chapter today because I didn't get another five reviews or three hundred views on the last chapter :p ADIOS <strong>

**~Don't let anyone change you~**

**~xjustalittlegurlx~**


End file.
